Ripple Effect (I'll rewrite this soon, I promise)
by MoonLightSkies16
Summary: What happens to Peter Parker when his identity is released by someone he knew and trusted. What happens to his personal life and all his friends. And what happens if Aunt May payed the price for Peter putting his trust in someone. Takes place after SM: FFH middle post credit scene. Don't read if you haven't watched it yet. First chapter coming on July 8, 2019. Story being rewritten
1. AN

**I know that I kept asking the same question in my head over and over again after the movie came out.**

**What happened when Mysterio gave away Peter Parker's identity as the part-time Avenger/vigilante, Spider-man, after Spider-man: Far from home. **

**And how will it effect him, his lifestyle, and the people he is closest to.**

**But what happens when his Aunt May has to pay the price for the mistake he made by trusting someone with his secret.**

* * *

**Obviously takes place after the middle credit scene of Spider-man: Far From Home.**

**If you haven't watched the movie yet, then I recommend you watch the movie first then comeback to my story so that you know what I'm talking about.**

**This story was just an idea I came up with after watching SM: FFH about 3 days ago.**

**Chapter 1: Secrets Revealed**

**Next update date: July 8**


	2. Another AN

**Hey guys, I know you were hoping for a chapter 2 days ago but chapters with 10K words in them take a lot of time to write and i'm just really busy so the first chapter probably won't be out for another week or so. Sorry guys.**


	3. Secrets Revealed

**So a few people have requested long chapters (10k+ words) and yeah, I'll try my best cuz that's a lot of words. ON TO THE STORY Y'ALL!**

**This is all from Peter's Point of view for this chapter btw.**

**There is also going to be a sister and brother bond between Morgan and Peter.**

**P.S. This chapter is only 3k words.**

* * *

"WHAT THE FRICK!" Peter exclaimed.

His eyes going comically wide. Boy, did he wish this was a fictional comic.

But this was real. And it was bad. Really. Really. Bad.

Quinten Beck, Mysterio, the man he trusted and saw as a short lived father figure. Just betrayed him in the grandest way possible.

He gave away Peter's identity as Spider-man on a video recording Quinten most likely took only a few minutes before Peter showed up to stop his plans.

Peter was completely frozen on the lamp-post he was perched on over the crowds of city below. He couldn't believe what Mysterio did. Quinten even framed him for being a murderer and terrorist by recording him say 'Yes, yes! Execute, execute them all!'.

The teenager was actually giving EDITH, an AI installed in the sunglasses that Tony Stark left for him, clearance for destroying all the drones and lethal protocols installed in them.

Peter was shaken out of his thoughts by the sound of yelling and the rocking of the lamp-post he was still on.

He struggled to stay on, even with his powers. This crowd was very, very angry.

But they didn't believe the video did they?

Apparently they did.

Because if they didn't, he wouldn't be in this situation.

His head snapped to look behind him at MJ, he heard someone ask if she knew him since she was with him when were on their date and half the crowd immediately turned their attention to her.

Bigger men began to form a ring around her and some of them got too close for comfort.

For the first time since meeting Michelle, he actually saw her look slightly frightened. Like she was unsure of what was going to happen to her.

Peter acted on instinct and quickly swung down towards MJ and scooped her up into his arms. Pressing her closely to his side while swiftly swinging away from the raging crowds.

He had to get them somewhere safe quickly, NYPD would sure be sending a lot of people after him within the hour.

His muscles were burning, his head was spinning and his stomach was churning. He felt like just collapsing in midair, but he had to get MJ to safety.

Everyone would surely be after everyone he ever cared about soon. He needed to find them and get them to safety.

He had to find Ned, and May.

Oh god, MAY!

May must be worried sick right now. She always watched the news at around this time, she was bound to have seen it.

He had to call Happy and make sure that they got to safety soon.

Peter swung the fastest he had ever gone and made it back to his apartment in just 5 minutes.

He set MJ down on the roof and told her to stay there for the time being.

He crawled down the brick wall until he reached his window. He lifted the window that he always left unlocked and made his way into the apartment.

The teenager landed on the ground softly and dashed out the room calling May's name.

He saw her standing next to the couch still staring at the TV that was playing in front of her.

May looked behind her and ran to Peter to give him a bone crushing embrace. Peter accepted her hug and dug his face into the crook of her neck. Feeling her warm skin touch his cheeks made him relax, knowing that May was okay was a huge relief. But she wouldn't be okay for long if they stayed there any longer.

"May, I need you to pack only the things you absolutely need, I'm going to call Happy and ask him to pick us up. Don't bother packing anything for me Mrs. Stark has clothes for me back at her cabin from the times I stay over there. Call MJ and Ned's parents and tell them the situation and where they are going. Hurry May!" Peter explained.

He couldn't stop the raging tornado of thoughts in his head just occurring all at once. But he knew he had to get it together and call Happy quickly before it was too late.

Peter took out his phone from his pocket and unlocked it, hurriedly scrolling through his contacts until he found Happy's number. He pressed dial and it only chimed once before Happy picked up.

"Happy! Oh, thank goodness. I need you to-"

Happy abruptly cut him off, "I know kid, I'm on my way. I sent a jet to pick you up. I cloaked it, so I'll let you know when I'm near."

"Gosh, thank you so much Happy!"

"Don't mention it, kiddo."

Peter put his phone back into his pocket as May came rushing out her room with a purse full of all the things she needs.

"Are you ready, May?" Peter asks.

"Yeah, I'm sorry Peter. We'll get this all under control." May says to him in her most reassuring tone. She placed a kiss on the teenager's forehead and made her way to the fire escape outside Peter's window.

He couldn't help but sigh at how his life just became 10x crazier then it already was. Peter made his way to the fire escape, following closely behind his aunt. The boy really wished his life went back to the way it was. He wished Mr. Stark was still here. He wished everything was okay again like it used to be. With May, Ned, MJ, and Mr. Stark.

Gosh, he missed Mr. Stark so much. How could a 16 year-old lose so much in such a short amount of time? Peter honestly didn't know, but it happened anyway, right?

The universe was unfair like that. But it was worse because he had famous Parker luck. Every time something goes right, something else has to go wrong. No matter how big or small the matter was. Parker luck didn't care about his well-being at all. It only knew how to take things from Peter and make his life mostly miserable.

But at least he still had a family. He had Aunt May, MJ, Ned, Happy, Pepper, Rhodey and Morgan. If he lost any more family, he would probably completely fall apart. And then he wouldn't know if he could be fixed.

Peter's phone buzzed in his pocket and he pulled it out.

_'I'm on the roof. I got your friend Ned on board too.'_

The super-teen smiled, he was thankful that Happy picked up Ned because Peter forgot about that.

* * *

May and Peter make it to the roof top of the apartment and out come Happy from the jet, one of which was still cloaked.

"Hop on, I'll take your purse May." Happy announced.

His aunt made her way onto the jet ramp. Thankful that the inside wasn't cloaked so they could still see the ramp clearly.

He followed her in as she gives Happy her purse and sits down on the leather bench near the corner of the jet.

I see MJ sitting a few feet to the left beside May and he decided to sit next to Michelle.

He also saw Ned on the other side of the jet, looking scared but understanding.

Peter sat down next to MJ and she hesitantly laid her her head on his shoulder, their relationship was still really awkward, but it was nice nonetheless. She grabbed his still gloved hand and gave it a light squeeze. Although her face was back to an expression hard as vibranium, he knew that she was trying to assure him that it was going to be okay. And it worked a little bit, calming his nerves to the point where he could actually think straight.

The boy relaxed his body and took a deep breathe in.

He was going to be okay.

Everything was going to be fine.

They'll be safe at Mrs. Stark's cabin. He just hated that he had to intrude like that. But he had nowhere else to go and the compound was still being rebuilt and wouldn't be up and running for at least another month or so.

It all happened so fast. He didn't have time to think about what he would do if his identity ever got out and now karma was getting back at him for being unprepared. He had plenty of time to think, but he just never did. He didn't know what would happen if he didn't think until it was too late.

He should've been smarter than this. He shouldn't have trusted Quinten in the first place. Why would he just give his identity away to a stranger he just met?

Because he was just a foolish teenager who didn't deserve to be called a hero, and didn't deserve the honor of being the next Iron Man for the world to look up too. Because he isn't Iron Man. He isn't Tony Stark. He doesn't always know what to do or what to think. He's just stupid, clueless, irresponsible, gullible teenager who can't keep one dang secret hidden for the life of him.

Peter couldn't help but feel hopeless, pointless, worthless, and like a nobody. Because now, he only has a few people left on his side.

14 people are with him and now all the 8 million people of New York and probably more around the world think that he's a murderer, a terrorist and a liar.

The teen didn't think he could handle this much pressure. He hated putting people in harm's way and that's exactly what he did when he trusted Quinten. He was too blind to see the truth about Beck. Now his family's in danger because of him.

Peter shook his head slightly, trying to get rid of his awful thoughts. How long had he been in riding in the jet? He couldn't remember, he was too lost in thought. But he guessed it was a while since he could see Mrs. Stark's cabin approaching fast.

He didn't even have time think about what they would do when they got there, and now they had landed in a clearing near the entrance road leading to the house.

"Alright guys, hurry up. We got a little walking to do." Happy said.

Peter groans in his head. His muscles are still sore from swinging at the highest speed he'd ever gone.

Once they all stepped foot outside, the door and the ramp leading into the jet closed as Happy handed May her purse that he retrieved from the storage compartment in the back of the jet.

They all make their way up the dirt road and they start speeding up their pace as they see the house get closer and closer to them.

Before they even fully reached the house the wooded door opened and revealed a 5 year-old Morgan running towards Peter as fast as her short legs can take her.

"PETER!" Morgan exclaimed.

"Hey, Morgan. How's my favorite little sister been doing?" Peter answers her as he crouched down to give her a big hug.

"I'm your only sister, Petey." The girl says, giggling as she speaks.

Peter snorts at how much of a smart mouth she's gotten already. Dang that little squirt is a smarty-pants.

"Where's your mom, Morgan?" He asks.

"Mommy's inside still."

"C'mon squirt, let's go say 'hi' to your mom."

Peter grabs Morgan's hand and leads her back into the house. How much he loved getting to call Morgan his sister could not be measured by any chart.

The pair walk in the house and is greeted by Pepper giving him a bear hug.

"Hello, Peter. I hope the ride was okay. I have the guest rooms set up upstairs. They just have to choose which ones they want."

"Thank you, Mrs. Stark."

"Please, call me Pepper. It's good to see you again Pete."

"Mommy, can I show Peter what I built yesterday?!" Morgan cut in.

"Sure, sweetie. I hope you don't mind, ever since I told her you were going to be staying with us for a while after Happy called me, she was ecstatic and starting saying how she wanted to show you her robot."

"I don't mind at all Mrs.- I mean, Pepper."

To Morgan, that was enough of an approval because she quickly grabbed Peter's hand and dragged him into the basement where they keep all of their science projects and different technology.

"Look, over here." Morgan says excitedly as she drags me over to a small robot.

"It's my robot, I named it 'watermelon' because I like watermelon juice pops. Watermelon helps me reach for things since I'm short."

Peter bent down by the robot and examined it.

"Wow Morgz! You built this all by yourself?"

"Mommy helped me put it together, but I came up with the idea."

"That's so cool, you're literally the smartest little girl I know Morgan. I don't know any other 6 year-olds that can build this."

Morgan's eyes glistened with joy as she explained more about her robot and how she came up with the idea and the design.

* * *

It had been a few days since they arrived at the Stark's cabin and Peter was actually starting to think that they were actually safe now.

He didn't feel like he was being watched 24/7 anymore, which was a huge relief on everyone else's part since now they don't have to reassure him every 5 minutes.

Of course all things can't last long when it comes to Parker luck.


End file.
